The inventive concepts described herein relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, relate to a memory module capable of storing data.
As portable devices become popular, memory modules with low power consumption and compact sizes are widely used as storage devices. Therefore, various memory cards having flash memory chips have been introduced as storage devices. Examples of the memory cards are a MultiMedia Card (MMC), a secure digital card (SD card), and a flash card.
Although the memory modules are widely used and have a low data capacity and a low data processing rate, a fast data processing rate is highly advantageous as the data capacity of these memory modules increases.